


love, bread & you (all i need)

by Fierysky



Series: Quakerider Fluff [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/M, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: A mechanic walks into a coffee shop and meets the love of his life. A bakery and coffee shop AU!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/gifts).



> Thank you for the prompt Sunalso! Beta'd by the awesome Alina. Thanks, Agentmmayy for all the help!

Gentrification had arrived late to Hillrock Heights, but it came with the force of a sucker punch.  New high rise apartments transformed the skyline while trendy fitness studios with tanning beds kept popping up. There was even an organic supermarket now.

Normally mechanic Robbie Reyes wouldn’t give a damn, but the improvements to the Metro made it easier for Gabe, and work had picked up immensely. It was good for business when grown men didn’t know how to change wiper blades. But then the faded sign at _Teresita’s_ _Pastelería_ came down, and a shiny _Daisy's Delights_ replaced it.

The first time Robbie noticed the change, he almost crashed his car.

“Dude, can you not kill me cause you’ve seen a hot girl?” Gabe snarked from the backseat.

Robbie waved apologetically to the truck he almost sideswiped.

“Teresa’s bakery is gone,” Robbie glanced in the rearview. “You know when you were born, she brought bread for us every other day?”

“Cause you were too lazy to get it?” Gabe teased.

Robbie ignored the jibe. “I always get your birthday cake there. And sweets for Three Kings.”

“The new place will probably have cakes,” Gabe said, practically. “Change is good. Things can’t always stay the same.”

Robbie softened. Gabe had the right attitude, always did, and on impulse, he turned the car around.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Gabe exclaimed. “I have study group with Flint.”

“Study group for only two, huh?” Robbie snorted, as he deftly maneuvered the Charger. “Every night for the last couple weeks?”

Gabe flushed, and his eyes darted away. “Just cause you didn’t finish high school,” he muttered, folding his arms.

Robbie was used to his brother’s dark humor, so he said nothing as he pulled up in front of _Daisy’s_. The entire parking lot was repaved, and there were bright blue markings for the handicapped spot. He got Gabe out, and it wasn’t till they were entering, that he remembered his soiled work coveralls and the grease under his fingernails.

“Woah,” Gabe’s eyes were huge, oblivious to his brother's discomfort. “Look at what they did with the place!”

It _was_ nice, but Robbie’s heart sank as he looked around. It was as if _Teresita’s_ never existed. The old linoleum was replaced with lightly colored bamboo floors, and the discolored beige paint was updated to a warm yellow and white, with sky blue accents.

“It’s too bright,” Robbie complained. He felt exposed, and unwelcome, in his work boots and scruffy face, with his brother in a second-hand wheelchair. He never thought he’d feel like that in his own neighborhood.

“Can I get something for Flint?” Gabe touched his hand, interrupting his thoughts. “Please?”

Robbie nodded and clasped Gabe’s hand. “Let’s go see what they have.”  And that’s when it hit him, the fragrance of fresh coffee and yeasty bread and he forgot that he was smelling like a hard day’s work.

It was like looking at treasure, he realized, his mouth watering at the glass case with goodies.

Oversized muffins were stuffed with juicy blueberries, others with jeweled cranberries, all with a sheen of sparkling sugar. There were round cookies, that reminded him of the full moon, dipped in shiny icing, and croissants, large and flaky and he could almost smell the butter on them. It was a tasty display but Robbie titled his head when he saw a large pear tart with cunning edges. It was shaped like the sun. Mini cupcakes, little jewels, were lined up in a soldierly row, like winking stars.

Was the coffee they served the night sky?

“Anything caught your eye?”

Robbie jumped at the voice near him. He turned and there was a woman with soft, dark hair, and a flirty smile. But it was her eyes, warm chocolate with a hint of vulnerability, that gave him pause.

She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever come across.

He blinked once, twice.

“Um-” Why was he here again? What was his name?

* * *

 

Daisy Johnson’s anxiety had anxiety.

What the hell was she doing, cashing out her 401k, and buying a bakery in East LA? The first night she was there, she felt guilty locking up her van in case it made her judgemental of the neighborhood.  It was stolen by morning, and the police officers who came out gaped at her like she was dumber than day old bread.

Then no-one wanted to buy from her.

Gringas can’t cook, they said. But the ones that did come in were even worse. Some blonde lady who’d relocated from Ohio asked why she didn’t open a Chinese restaurant, and Daisy went to the back and cried because as a foster kid, she had no idea who her parents were.

Her baking came from her heart and soul, with all her love, but she’d been slowly losing it since she’d moved across the country.

Did she even belong here?

She’d heard the bell jingle at the front door, and excited, rushed out from the kitchen. She couldn’t afford any workers yet.

She skidded to a halt at the most handsome man she’d seen. He was tall, with black hair and a serious expression she wanted to tease away.

“Anything caught your eye?” Daisy smiled. She was seeing his freckles up close, and they were at odds with his stoic face.

He looked at her, then blinked. And blinked again.

Her smile dropped. Was she being annoying?

“I think _something_ caught his eye.” A new voice sounded, and Daisy looked down to see a mischievous teen in a wheelchair.

Daisy grinned. “What are you in the mood for? Sweet or savory? Coffee or tea?”

The boy grinned back. “Not a fan of the sweet stuff. Whatcha got?”

“Hmmm,” Daisy pretended to think. “How about a toasted everything bagel slathered with cream cheese? Or a lemon pound cake slice with lavender icing?”

“Can I get them both?”

Daisy let out a peal of laughter. “Sure can. If that’s okay with you?” She smiled shyly in the older man’s direction. “I’m Daisy.” She held out her hand, and her breath.

* * *

 

 

Robbie’s tongue was tied as the memory of her laughter enveloped him and a warmth spread in his chest as he gazed into her eyes.

They had flecks of amber, and he wanted to get lost in them.

“I’m Gabe,” his brother broke the awkward silence. “This is my brother Robbie. He’s paying. Can I get a latte too?”

“Sure! And you get an extra espresso shot today, it’s the special,” Daisy lowered her hand, grateful that Gabe kept the conversation going. “I have tea lattes too if it’s too late for coffee?”

“Nah. Got a study date later,” Gabe bragged, rolling his chair forward. “But do you have chai tea? I’ve always wanted to try it-”  And he went with Daisy, leaving a frozen Robbie behind.

“Nice to meet you,” Robbie croaked after they’d gone, and he was alone in the bakery floor.

* * *

 

**_Weeks later_ **

“I think my brother likes you,” Gabe was munching on a donut, cinnamon sugar dusting on his chin. Daisy had snuck him a couple more for Robbie and was bagging it up.

“Your brother hasn’t said a word to me. Literally.” Daisy placed the paper bag with the donuts on Gabe’s chair. “Besides.” She scrunched her nose in Gabe’s direction.  “He never says he likes my pastries.”

Gabe smiled, not sure if he should tell her how Robbie’d been bragging to all his coworkers about how good everything was.

“Robbie doesn’t have anybody,” he confessed instead. “And he really likes you. Maybe you should ask him out? He’s shy.”

Daisy looked at Robbie dubiously. He was waiting in the car out front. Glowering.

“Pretty sure he's not the shy type,” Daisy waited for Gabe’s nod before going to the back of his chair. The first time she’d touched his chair without permission, he’d snapped at her, but now they had a routine. Robbie would wait in the car, and after getting the snacks, Daisy would roll him to the door.

She was just like Robbie, Gabe had realized. Always needing to use her hands.

“What are you making tomorrow?” Gabe changed the subject as a thought flitted across his mind. Robbie acted like he didn’t like Daisy, but his big brother had feelings for her, he knew it.

“Bread in the morning. Two types of quiche for breakfast. A new red velvet cake recipe. And some test cakes for a wedding tasting.”

Daisy sighed as she opened the door, and placed a hand on her aching back. There weren’t enough hours in the day and money for overhead. 

“You’re working too hard,” Gabe blurted. “I can help you. For free.”

Daisy paused, as his words sunk in. Was it that transparent she was burning the candles at both ends?

“Your job is to get good grades,”  she said gently. “And I can handle it. Besides,” She punched Gabe on the shoulder. “You’re not getting up at 3 am.”

Gabe bit his lip as Robbie came out the car, ready to get him in the back.

“Hey Robbie,” Daisy waved nervously. She was dressed in stretchy pants and an old button-down plaid shirt, and her apron was covered in handprints of flour and sugar. She tucked her hair behind her ear.

“ ‘Sup,” Robbie nodded. It was the most conversation they’d had.

Gabe rolled his eyes as he took in the adults. He couldn’t believe he had more game than his older brother with the cool jacket and car.

“How do I get Robbie and Daisy together?” he mused. The wheels in his mind were turning as the Charger drove off.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angentmmayy helped me with coming up the name for the fic, and Daisy's business :) naming things can be hard!


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m worried about Daisy,” Gabe shared, a few days later in the car. After talking it over with Flint, he’d decided honesty was best. “She’s working 7 days a week, for long hours. With no help.”

Robbie's heart leapt at Daisy's name, and he tapped the steering wheel as the car idled in traffic. But what was Gabe’s angle?

“Remember when you said Teresa used to help out Mom when I was born?” Gabe's voice was soft. 

Robbie met his eyes in the rearview mirror. They were serious, with none of the trademark sass.

“Maybe we need to help out Daisy as she’s starting her business. I think Mom would’ve liked that.”

Robbie sharply turned his head not wanting Gabe to see his eyes water. His baby brother was the best kid and turning into a fine young man.

“Papi would be proud of you,” Robbie cleared his throat. “Thinking of others. Just like Mom.”

Gabe smirked, looking out the window. “One of us has to keep the family pride going.”

* * *

 

Robbie nervously entered _Daisy’s Delights_ that Saturday. It was just him, and without his brother there, he felt like a stalker.

“Hey Robbie,” Daisy greeted warmly. She was at the register, ringing up an order for an older man with snow-white hair and an irritated expression.

Daisy flushed, as she handed the customer his change, and then took the next customer in line.

Robbie watched her closely, her cheeks were red, and her eyes were glazed over. He couldn’t blame her, there were customers waiting by the espresso machine where she served drinks, and a line in front of the register, everyone muttering and sending her dirty looks.

Robbie bristled.

He stalked across the bakery floor and crossed the threshold to go behind the counter by her register.

“I’m here to help,” he said simply. He unzipped his jacket, and pulled off his leather gloves. “Where do you need me?”

Daisy inhaled deeply.  Robbie’s shining armor was a buttery leather jacket and furrowed brows. “Can you run a register?” her voice quivered and she hated it. “I’m backed up on the drink orders. Unless you know how to-”

“My first job was at Teresita’s for the summer,” Robbie gently moved her away. “And it looks like you have the same register from over a decade ago.”

Daisy laugh sounded like a wheeze. “It came with the building.”

“Get the drink orders. I’ll take care of the line,” Robbie nodded, before turning to the waiting customers. His heart rate increased seeing the angry eyes on him and he wondered how Daisy did it by herself.  There was an apron draped across a stool and put he put it on. He shook his head when he realized he could just open the register without a code. Did Daisy want to get robbed?

He knew the next person waiting; it was Juan,  his co-worker Ignacio’s uncle. “ _¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo_?”

“ _Finalmente_ ,” Juan muttered. “ _Necesito_ -” and he rattled off his order, while Robbie listened. The cash register was simple to understand because the evening rush was either customers wanting bread for dinner, or an evening drink pick me up.

“Can I add a pastry for Juan’s granddaughter,” Robbie asked Daisy sheepishly. “He’s a bit ornery, cause his daughter is waiting on him to get home so she can go to work.”

Daisy was in the middle of making a skinny soy caramel latte, but she smiled at Robbie. “Use the cupcakes. They have to be thrown  out after tonight.”

Robbie smiled back, and though he wasn’t as effervescent as Daisy, the customers waiting appreciated the free mini cupcakes that came with their orders and how fast he took care of them.

“You’re a natural,” Daisy complimented him when the bakery was empty again. She'd made him a hot chocolate, and added a mound of whipped cream and topped it a dusting of a mix of cocoa, sugar, cinnamon, and cayenne. 

“I just hate waiting,” Robbie dipped his head, as he gingerly sipped the drink. “I’d rather get people on their way than waste time talking with them.”

Daisy’s face crumpled, knowing that Robbie was criticizing her. “I’m just trying to be friendly-”

“Hey, hey,” Robbie interrupted softly, placing the cup down. “You're perfect the way you are. Don't change.” His cheeks flushed at his confession.

But Daisy was enveloped in shame. “Feeling sorry for the outsider,” she bit out, angry that Robbie was pitying her. 

Robbie breathed in, and then out, realizing that his crush on Daisy was nothing compared to them being true friends. She wore her heart on her sleeve and he needed to protect her.

“You’re one of us now,” he said simply. “This corner in Hillrock Heights always has a bakery. I wanna make sure you succeed.”

“Why do you care?”

“After my mom had Gabe,” Robbie began. ‘She wasn’t the same. She was withdrawn. Only wanted to sleep, couldn’t get out of bed.” He shook his head. “Teresa used to come every other day with bread, sometimes with leftover pastries that didn't sell. Just to talk to my mom. Or watch the baby so she could rest.”

“That’s beautiful,” Daisy’s eyes were shimmering. “She must have been a smart woman.”

“Teresa?”

“No. Your mom. Knowing to accept help,” Daisy blinked away tears. “My best friend wanted to come and help me. But I told her no.” She wiped her eyes, looking away. “I wanted to protect her in case I failed.”

Robbie felt a prickle at the back of his eyes. Maybe he and Daisy were two of a kind. “You're not gonna fail,” he leaned into her. “And it's not too late for your friend to come, right?”

“Jem would be here in a heartbeat,” Daisy softened, a soft smile on her face. “God, I miss her. But she has like, two PhDs. This isn’t for her.”

“She probably misses you, too. And it’s good knowing she cares.”

Daisy thought about it, before nodding. It was good.

* * *

 

Robbie and Daisy made a formidable team at her bakery. She was able to sweet talk her way into new business, whilst Robbie made sure she could execute. He was her delivery guy, making sure her corporate catering orders made it on time. Daisy didn’t have to know how many traffic laws he broke to make it happen.

The next month was hard. Daisy was booked for a wedding, and after the initial jubilation wore off, she was petrified at the workload.

“There's a wedding cake for the guests, the groom’s cake and now they want a cupcake display.” Daisy moaned. “I can’t say no. There’s only one of me and-"

“I’m off the next couple of days,” Robbie fibbed. “I can hold down the front so you can work in the back?" He started tearing an old receipt into pieces before continuing. "And I can do the bread in the morning if you want. So you can sleep in.”

Daisy met his eyes, and a grin crept across her face. She was falling in love with this man, could she be brave and tell him? 

Her phone buzzed, breaking the moment, and she gasped when she read the message.

“Everything okay?” Robbie was immediately at her side.

She moved closer to him, and brushed her fingers with his. “Jemma's coming.”

"Your best friend Jemma?" Robbie grinned.  “That’s great.”

Daisy held his hand; he was so happy, and it was because she’d mentioned her friend. He linked his hand with hers, his eyes warm.

“So all I needed to do was tell you about my friend so you’d hold my hand,” Daisy teased, tugging him closer.

Robbie’s cheeks flushed, as he linked his other hand with hers, his fingers stroking her palm. “I’m sorry-” Robbie began, not exactly sure what he was apologizing for.

“You _should_ be sorry,” Daisy licked her lips. The thought of Jemma and Fitz visiting revitalized her, and her trademark sparkle was bubbling up. “Not making the first move like a gentleman.”

Robbie untangled his hand, and gently moved her hair away from her face, then stroked her cheek, then her lips. A jolt of heat coursed through him when she licked his finger.

“I’m not a gentleman,” Robbie warned her, walking her towards the counter, till her back was pressed against it. He crowded her, leaning into her ear, whilst she embraced him, their bodies settling into each other. He rested her forehead on hers, their breaths mingling.

Daisy felt a languid heat course through her, and her eyes drifted closed. “If you’re not a gentleman, what are you?”

Every nerve ending was on fire when Robbie nuzzled her, and he carded his hands through her hair.

“I'm in love you,” he breathed, his lips a whisper from hers. “You don’t have to say anything-"

Daisy kissed him, not wanting to wait for a second longer to show him how she felt, and they melted into each other.

“I love you, too,” Daisy whispered, her voice husky. "Think you can stay with me?"

Robbie heard the vulnerability in her voice, and his heart ached. "I don't have much, but everything I have is yours." He wiped away a tear that spilled down her cheek. "And I promise you have all my love."

Daisy knew she was moments away from bawling, so she said the first thing that popped into her head.

"You can have all my bread," she told him. 

Robbie laughed, the sound echoing across the bakery, as he pulled her in for another kiss.

And together, they would have all the love and happiness, and all the bread.

 

_**The End** _

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback welcome :)


End file.
